Trick Or Treat
by redboomkat
Summary: This is a short 2 chapter story I wrote. It's set back in high school. Starts out on Halloween of course. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the big Masquerade Ball. Costumes were not optional and you had to cover you face but leave your eyes visible. Shawn and Belle were going together and Philip and Chloe were going together. They all invited Mimi to ride along but she knew that she would be the fifth wheel yet again. Chloe and Mimi met at Belle's to get ready. 

"Meems what did you decide to go as?" Belle asked. 

Mimi went over to a her bag and pulled her costume out, "I'm Jeanie from 'I Dream of Jeanie.' 

"You are going to knock some guy's socks of Meems," Chloe said. 

"I sure hope so." Mimi smiled. 

"So was is Miss Belle going as?" Chloe asked. 

"Belle." Belle stated. 

"You can't go as yourself Belle." Mimi told her. 

"I'm not I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Belle smiles. 

"Oh that's so cute, So Chloe what are you?" Mimi asks. 

"The Phantom of the Opera, what else?" Chloe says smiling. 

Belle looks at the clock, "Oh my gosh we only have 2 hours we need to start getting ready." 

The girls get ready and as they are putting the finishing touches to their makeup when the door bell rings. 

"Izzy! The boys are here!" John yells up. 

"We'll be right down!" Belle yells, "Ready?" 

"Almost, you two go on, I'll be right down." Mimi said trying to put on her ballet slippers. 

Chloe and Belle walk down stairs and the guys ohh and aww and then Mimi comes down and all the guys stare including Belle's brother Brady. 

"Wow, Meems," Shawn says and gets an elbow from Belle. 

"Thanks Shawn, I think." Mimi smiles. 

"Well we should get going, some guy is waiting to get a Jennie!" Philip laughs. 

They all leave. They get to the ball and Belle and Shawn are dancing and so are Philip and Chloe. Mimi though is standing against a wall and really wondering why she came in the first place but she looked up and saw a guy. He was standing about 10 feet away at the punch bowl. He was totally checking her out and Mimi was getting unsure of herself now. The guy starting walking over to her. When he reached her he stuck her hand out to offer a dance. Mimi nodded and the two dance the rest of the night and never let go of each other. Mimi didn't have a clue who this guy was but she knew there was something about him. He was dressed up as Zorro but she could tell threw his costume that he had a nice body especially since they were pressed up against each other the while night. He had deep green eyes that she knew if she looked in them too long she would get lost in them. The last song was over and the both reluctantly parted. 

Back at Belle's... 

Chloe and Mimi were staying the night with Belle. 

"So Meems, I saw you dancing with Zorro, who was he?" Belle asked. 

"I have no idea, oh Belle we danced and just stared at each other, he was just...gosh. We never even spoke but I know there was something about him." Mimi said gushing. 

"Well Monday at school we will find out who he is," Chloe says. 

"But how, all I know about him is that he has beautiful green eyes. How am I going to find him at school." Mimi asks. 

"Well we know he goes to Salem High and we know he has green eyes, we can figure it out from there." Belle states. 

Monday at school... 

"So who's this guy Chloe's trying to find for you?" Philip asks Mimi in class. 

"I don't know, that's just it. We danced all night Friday and stupid me didn't get his name." Mimi said unaware that 'her' guy was sitting directly in front of her. He had been talking to Philip about finding the girl he danced with also. 

Philip looked over at his friend and winked, he knew that his friend had danced with Mimi but if she knew it was she might not be as happy as she thinks. He was one of Mimi's enemies and he knew it. 

"Philip? Hello?" Mimi said. 

Philip had drifted off into thought about how he would get them together, "Sorry Meems, I know who your Zorro is but I'm not sure you'll want to know." 

"You know? Who? Come on Phil tell me!" Mimi begged. 

Philip nodded to his friend, he turned around and smiled, "Hi Miss Jeannie, remember me?" 

"No! You can't be serious," Mimi was shocked, but she looked into his eyes and knew that Jason Masters was 'her' Zorro. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Philip, please tell me this is some kind of joke," Mimi pleads turning to Philip. Jason had always picked on her and helped his ex-girlfriend get Mimi in all sorts of trouble. 

"I'm sorry Meems," Philip felt bad for her, he knew how much she wanted someone and was so happy the other night. 

The bell rang and Mimi bolted to her locker. 

"Hey Meems!! So how shall we find this guy?" Belle cheerfully said as her and Chloe walked up. 

Mimi looked over at Philip who was standing with Jason at his locker, "I found him." 

"You did! That's great! Why do you look so sad?" Chloe asked. 

"Because it's him," Mimi pointed at Jason and walked away. 

Both Chloe and Belle turned and looked at Jason then at each other, "Jason?" 

"So Phil, I bet that was my first and last dance with Mimi huh?" Jason smiled a fake smile and left as well. 

"Philip did you know this?" Chloe asked. 

"He told me about a girl he danced all night with and described her costume and said he was Zorro, I put two and two together. You should of seen her face when he told her it was him, She looked like her she'd lost something." Philip said taking Chloe's hand. 

"I think she did Philip, I think she did." Chloe said. 

"We've got to do something. We just have to." Belle said 

"But what, Mimi won't go near him." Chloe pointed out. 

Belle thought for a minute, "Dinner...at Philip's" 

"What?" Philip asked. 

"We'll have dinner tonight at your place, Me and Shawn, you and Chloe and Mimi and Jason. Just ask Jason for dinner, nice dress okay. And we'll get Meems there if we have to tie her up." 

Chloe gives Philip a kiss and the girls head of to Mimi's. 

After football practice Philip goes up to Jason, "Hey Jase, whatcha doing for dinner?" 

"Are you asking me out Kiraikis?" Jason laughs. 

"No, Listen Chloe, Belle and I are going to get you a chance with Meems but you have to use it to you advantage. The girls are going to get Mimi to my house for dinner and all you need to do is show up loooking good. But I want you there at 6, the girls will be there at 6:30." 

"Okay, I'll be there but trust me she won't like it at all." 

The girls get to Mimi's and ring the bell. 

"Hello girls come in come in," Mimi's mother answers the door, "Mimi's upstairs doing homework, or so she told me." 

"Mrs. Lockhart a few of us are getting together for a kinda nice dinner at Philip's and was wondering if you minded if Mimi came along." Belle asked. 

"Oh no problem, Mr Lockhart and I were going to go out anyway and Connor is eating a friends that will be just perfect. Go on up she won't mind." 

Belle slowly opens Mimi's door, "Knock Knock it's Chloe and Belle." 

"Come in," Mimi says sitting up from her bed. 

"We've come to kidnapp you, get dressed and come with us." Belle says. 

Mimi looks at the girls who are all dressed up, "Are we going to a party or what?" 

"Kind of, we're having dinner at Philip's." Chloe says. 

"No sorry you two can go alone, I'm not going to be the fifth wheel sorry." Mimi says and turns back over buring her head in her pillow. 

Belle sits next to her, "Come on Meems, you're not the fifth wheel you're our friend. Plus Philip is bringing a guy from the team for you, he real hot Meems, trust me you won't want to miss this." 

"Really hot? Umm..okay I guess so, I have to eat." Mimi says, "But I should ask my mom first." 

"Nope already done, she said it was cool." Belle smiles. 

"Figures, she'd never say no to you." Mimi stands up infront of her closet, "So what shall I wear?" 

Belle runs over, "I know what will knock his socks off." Belle goes through Mimi's closet and pulls out a basic black dress with spegetti straps and goes to just above the knee, "You'll kill in this." 

Mimi smiles and runs to the bathroom to get dressed. 

"Belle we're so mean, if she knew that HE would be there, you know she wouldn't come." Chloe says. 

"Hey we didn't lie, Philip is bringing a guy from the team and HE is pretty hot." Belle said. 

Mimi walks in smiling, "Whadya think?" 

"Wow Meems, I didn't think you could top that outfit the other night but this does." Chloe says. 

Mimi blushes, "Thanks." Mimi sits down and does her makeup and Belle does her hair afterwards they head to Philip's. 

The guys are already there and Jason is pacing the floor, "Man this was a bad idea, she's going to run out as soon as she sees me." 

"Don't worry Jase," Philip pats him on the back. 

"Man he's got it bad." Shawn whispers to Philip. 

Philip nods. 

The doorbell rings and Henderson escorts the girls to the livingroom. 

"What the hell?!?" Mimi yells. 

"Meems, come on." Belle tries to calm her down. 

"I can't belive you all did this to me. You were all in on it. I thought you were my friends." Mimi was hurt. 

"Meems we are that's why we did this." Philip says. 

"Meems you should of saw your face that night, all the whole night, Brady said he couldn't get any sleep because we were shreking all night. It was you that was talking, Meems I haven't ever seen you this happy." Belle tells her. 

"But I'm not now. If it had been anyone else," Mimi looks at Jason, "Anyone." Mimi runs outside. She stands on the portch and holds back tears. 

Belle starts to go after her but Jason stops her, "I'll go, we need to talk." 

Jason opens the door and Mimi doesn't look up, she thinks it is Philip and hugs him, "Why? Why me?" She cries. 

"Mimi.." Jason starts. 

Mimi looks up, "You! Get away, I can't belive you did this to me!" 

"Mimi I had as much idea who you were as you did me. I told Philip and he told me that he knew it was you. Meems, I never had a better time then I did saturday." Jason confessed. 

"That doesn't matter." Mimi turns away from him. 

"Just tell me you hated it and I will leave," He says and Mimi says nothing, "Come on tell me, you can't Mimi. You can't because I could tell from the look in you eyes. Mimi please just give me a chance. Please." 

Mimi bites her lips and turns around, "Okay but one chance." Mimi brushes by Jason and goes back inside, "So what's for dinner." 

Jason enters behind her. 

"So is everything okay?" Belle asks. 

"I forgive you guys," Mimi turns around, "Well almost all of you." 

"Mimi! Damn can't you give me one chance! Don't you think I had a reaction when I found out it was you? I freaked out. Ask Phil, I punched the lockers see." Jason showed her his brusied hand, "But you know what, I had a great time the other night and like I told Philip, I know there is something between us and I don't want to let it pass us by." 

Mimi turned away from him. She knew if she looked in his eyes she'd melt, "But I just..." Mimi abruptly turned to face him and started walking toward him, "You called me names, you found every way to pick at me to put me down to make me feet about an inch tall." She started pointing her finger into his chest which made her realize how built he was, "How could I ever think there could be anything with you. Damn Jason you treated me like shit!" 

Jason quietly said, "Mimi I'm sorry, I really am sorry." His eyes were red, he looked into hers and could see the pain in her eyes and he really did feel bad. Jason wasn't sure what to do so he wrapped his arms around her, "Meems it's okay, I'm sorry I wish I never made you feel that way." 

Mimi gently tried to push him away then just collapsed in his arms and started crying. 

"It's okay Meems I promise, I'll never hurt you again." Jason told her. 


End file.
